


Buying Freedom

by solarfirethe3rd (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Emotionless (or so it seems) Fili, F/M, Fili's the rent-boy, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kili likes to get mad, M/M, Metafiction, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Thranduil is a jerk, i usually write humor whoops, not fili and kili, sorry no time, that's what they call fanfic of fanfic right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/solarfirethe3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rent-Boy AU where Fili is a prostitute who works at the Greenwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rent-boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013351) by [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress). 



> So, this is the outcome of reading Rent-Boy again. My mind said, “what if Fili was the rent-boy?” Here's the product.

Kili hated the cold.

He shivered slightly as he walked down the path, glancing at the sky now and then. He was going to be late. He picked up his pace, hands in his pockets. Thranduil might be waiting by now.

When he stepped into the brothel's office, however, he found no one there; the chairs were empty, the couch held no one. So he took a seat and waited.

He didn't wait long.

Thranduil swept in with a plastic grin and took his seat.

Kili rolled his eyes and said, “you know, you can let up the fake smile. I know you're smirking.”

“So I am!” Thranduil chuckled, and did as requested. Kili wished he'd kept silent; the smirk, despite being real, was not pleasant. “You have come with your money, correct?”

“Yes; five-hundred dollars, as you requested.”

Thranduil frowned. “I'm sure I asked for more than that!”

Kili gripped the arm of his chair. “And I'm sure that I can hire a kidnapper for more than that,” he said hotly.

“My my, kidnapping a rent-boy!” Thranduil tutted. “What if he doesn't want to go?”

“He does,” Kili said firmly

“What makes you so sure? He told you?” the mockery in the pimp's voice was scathing. “That he liked your cock better than any of the others?”

Anger blazed through the raven-haired man. “Actually, I'm so sure because _anyone_ would love to be free of your wretched prison.”

Thranduil snarled at him, and Kili snarled right back. He was in no mood to play games

“Very well,” he said cooly. “Hand over your money.

The only movement Kili made was to raise an eyebrow

The blonde-haired pimp sighed and signaled to one of his bodyguards. He nodded and left.

A minute later, he returned with a golden-haired man who shrunk when he saw Thranduil. Then, he glanced around and saw Kili.

His eyes went wide and he _tore_ himself from the guard to throw his arms around the black-haired man.

Before either of the other men could retaliate, Kili threw the bag at the owner. Thranduil huffed and sat back in his chair.

“Fine. You're free to go.”

The man who was still glued to the railroad heir jerked his head up and he stared at Kili. “Wait,” he whispered, “you what?”

Kili put an arm around his waist and guided him out of the room. “Kili, did you just buy my freedom?

“I know Thranduil won't give up that easily,” he responded quietly, “but Fili, you deserve a life outside this.”

Fili reluctantly let go as the cool air hit them. He brushed his fingers over the back of Kili's hand and said, “thank you.”

Kili turned to him. “Fili, you can go anywhere now. But . . . but I convinced Thorin, and he's off with Dwalin, and I was . . . I was wondering if—”

“I really wish I could kiss you right now,” Fili whispered. “Of course I'll go home with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! You asked, and now I deliver; I'm going to continue this fic! I HIGHLY suggest you read Rent-Boy before this, it's twice as amazing as anything I could ever write!!
> 
> The chapters are going to be pretty short for this fic.

“Come on Kili, you know you want to!”

The young railroad heir groaned and turned onto his stomach. “You've got a lot of sand to ask Thorin's nephew to go to a _brothel_ with you!”

“That I do!” Nori crowed. “You know you want to!”

“I'm drunk. The last time I had a stitch with someone when I was drunk, I really hurt the guy.”

Nori's smile slipped, and then he made a face at Kili. “Oh come on, why do you have to be so serious?”

“Because I'm not as drunk as you?” Nori slapped his arse and Kili shot onto his side. “What was that for?”

“Being such a wet blanket—have some more whiskey!”

With a groan, Kili took the bottle offered him. “I don't want a hangover.”

“If you're not going to have amorous congress tonight, you're getting a hangover!”

Kili nearly threw the bottle at him. “Look, I'll go to the whore-house with you in the morning! Just let me sleep!”

Nori cheered.

“Wait, I didn't mean that!”

Which is how Kili found himself accompanying the young man he _sometimes_ called his best friend down several dark alleys where no one could see them, and into the Greenwood.

he wasn't sure he would ever forgive him.

_**///** _

Kíli was feeling like forgiving Nori only a few minutes later.

He had stepped into the room to find a gorgeous, _naked_  man with long blond hair waiting for him quietly. His eyes were a piercing blue, and then Kili met them with his own brown ones.

A shock went through him to his toes and he gulped. There was no challenge in the eyes. No worry. Nothing but blankness. He'd seen that look before, but never had it been held so long.

_Of course he notices the looks Thorin gives Dwalin when he thinks no one is looking. Longing, then emptiness._

He doesn't look away. He's sure that he's as easy to read as an open book. Then there's a flicker of _something_ and the man looks away.

Kili knew that instant that he wanted to bring it all out.

“I . . . I've never hired someone before,” he began, and the other man blinked, then tilted his head. Kili forced himself to look away. “U-umm, I'm Kili.” he put out a hand.

As he was looking away, an eyebrow shot up.

“I'm Fili,” the man said.

Kili snorted. Then realized he was serious. “Wait, what?” he asked, his head snapping back up.

“I'm Fili,” the man repeated, and then he closed off again. He nodded to the bed he rested on.

Kili lowered his hand. He took a step forward and gulped. Then he shook himself and undressed, quite aware of the blonde watching him.

Then he walked to the bed.

Fili waited until the raven-haired man gently pushed him onto his back.

“No kissing,” he said.

Kili paused. “All skin?”

“No, just my lips.”

A nod; and then Kili kneed apart his legs and leaned over him. The lips being off-limits made them even more tempting. But he resisted and instead kissed the left of his collar-bone.

He made what ensued as pleasurable as possible for the man beneath him. He kissed all the skin he could reach and ran his hands over pale, soft flesh. He thrust slowly, searching for that magical spot.

He didn't find it, but he did find a rhythm that had Fili panting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out that I won't be able to continue this, or anything else on this account! It's nothing major—well, actually, it is. Life decided to take a major u-turn and kick my ass! I was really looking forward to being in this community, but ah well.  
> Despite the lack of time and thus words, I still attempted a satisfying conclusion, which was easy since the first thing I put up was the end—well, hope you enjoy!

Kili found that he couldn't stay away.

After the first visit, he went back again and again, always finding an excuse to head downtown. Nori continued to smirk at his continually worse and worse excuses, while Thorin frowned and Dwalin winked.

He couldn't decide what was worse—the teasing, or the fact that Fili was still so closed off. Each time he had to leave the blonde unsatisfied, and the distance continued to grow.

He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Nori's strange disappearances and even worse excuses until a woman with long orange hair showed up on his doorstep.

“Err, who are you?” he asked, and she smiled.

“I'm Ori,” she said, “is Nori around?”

Since he was staying at Nori's house for once, he nodded. “What do you need from him, Ma'am?”

For a moment she looked surprised, and then touched. “Umm, yes, he told me he was here. May I step in?”

Nori chose that moment to descend “Kili, what's going o—oh shit.”

“Hello lover of mine,” she said with a grin that was far too wide for innocence, “or should I say brother?”

There was a moment of silence. Then, “both?” Nori half-asked.

That had been a confusing evening, least of which was the reveal of Ori's sexual parts. He'd finally left Romeo and Juliet alone, and went home to find . . . well. Not the peace and quite he had expected.

Somehow or other he'd stayed the night with Fili, and he got to run his fingers through his hair.

“How are you treated here?” was one of his first questions, and Fili stiffened. “I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that.”

That night, he not only found the spot he'd been looking for, but got the man to open up and talk.

It took a few months, but things (the other couples) settled down.

Then Kili had walked into the room to find all his progress gone. Fili was once again completely detached and he had no clue what had happened.

The questions that had worked so well before were now stunted.

But Kili wasn't good at giving up. So he continued to push until Fili rolled his eyes and undid his belt.

Kili stopped him. “I'm not doing it until I know you feel comfortable.”

Fili stared at him. Then his mask completely disappeared and he hit the brunet on the chest with the flat of his hand—hard enough to show that he meant it, but not hard enough to hurt.

“You're so kind, why are you so kind!” Fili sobbed, and suddenly Kili found himself on his back, on the bed, with the blonde man straddling him.

“Woah, Fili calm down—”

It took a moment for him to register that his lips felt warmer than usual. He stared at Fili as he pulled back, brown eyes blown and wide.

“Fili . . .” he whispered.

“Don't leave me!”

Slowly, so slowly it almost hurt, Kíli leaned in. He paused right before their lips touched to whisper the promise, then waited.

Fili surged forward and kissed him again.


End file.
